The Truth Hurts
by melissaeverlasting
Summary: My interpretation of what could have happened after Sabrina's jaw dropped in the season four finale.


**The Truth Hurts**

**Author's Note:** I love Harvey and Sabrina, and I think they needed a better send-off. Not saying this is, that would be your job… leave a review and tell me what you think!

I do not own Sabrina, the Teenage Witch. If I did, it never would have ended and Aaron would have been impaled on a pole and killed. _Slowly._ Enjoy!

* * *

It's really something to marvel at how quickly moods can change. Sabrina had just been feeling completely fine, maybe even a little better... after all, she'd just had two sweet, not to mention gorgeous guys fighting a near deadly battle for her hand. But when a new presence entered the room - male, tall, cute, and rather hassled and dirty after the boyfriend course - her heart didn't soar as it usually did; it sunk. Something was distinctly different. He wasn't looking at her the same. No goofy, endearing grin stole his face. No, instead, he looked worried and... angry? Sabrina felt a definite sense of foreboding.

"Sabrina, could we talk about the fact that... you're a witch?"

Words. Those few words alone cut through Sabrina's thoughts like an icy knife, seemingly waiting to be covered in blood.

And such blood seemed to rush to her face as her jaw dropped. She now knew how it felt to be astonished.

Finally she found her voice. "Harvey..."

"Look, you can't do magic on me anymore. I know the truth."

Her aunts and Salem (for once) were rendered speechless as well. Zelda stirred.

"Harvey, there is a logical explanation for all of this. The Witches' Council - that is, our government - have strict laws against telling mortals about magic. Most of them... can't be trusted with the secret. And concious knowledge of it can't be erased... once you reach a certain point..."

Zelda, the brilliant research scientist, stumbling over her words? It certainly was an amazing situation.

"Thanks, Ms Spellman, but I kind of wanted to talk to Sabrina."

An odd feeling arose in Sabrina's stomach, a sickening mixture of hope and hopelessness. She led the way outside.

When they were finally outside, Sabrina's feelings were so palpable that she actually smiled and attempted humor.

"So... nice day we're having, huh?"

"Sabrina... I know why you didn't tell me."

_Well that was out of the blue_, thought Sabrina. _Maybe he will understand!_

"You do? Really? Oh, I knew you would, I mean, the Witches' Council have the stupidest laws and I knew - "

"Hey, I said I knew. I couldn't even begin to understand."

"Harvey, you knew why I couldn't tell you. There are these crazy laws and it's suicide to break them. I'm sorry."

The last two words sounded lame but they needed to get out. Harvey was simply staring at her so she pressed on.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen this coming, I mean you must have noticed all kinds of weird stuff happening around me..."

"Yeah, but I never could have guessed you were a witch. I never even knew they existed," said Harvey softly. His voice was gentle but Sabrina knew he was confused.

"Well if it's any consolation, neither did I... until a few years ago and now I kinda... am one. But like I said, the rules... I couldn't tell you, or my friends, or anyone. I'm really sorry."

"I guess I kind of understand."

Sabrina felt her heart soar, but there was no trampoline waiting to cushion the fall that may or may not come. "So how are we doing?"

"I don't know, I mean, this is shocking. I'd say I need time to think about it but we're not in high school anymore. I mean, we're going to college... different colleges," he added. Sabrina could vaguely make out, despite all the mist, where this was heading but would not let herself believe it. Not yet.

"So... do you remember much about the spells I've put on you?"

"Um, some stuff. I don't really get any of it..."

And so Sabrina explained the magic Harvey had been so frequently exposed to. She felt like a freshly wiped clean slate, as if anything could happen. Which, she had learned on her sixteenth birthday, was quite true.

When there was nothing else to discuss (in that category, anyway) she stood up.

"I should go inside..."

"And I should go," said Harvey.

_Ouch._

Sabrina felt like grimacing. "For... for how long?"

"I think... maybe you could be with Josh now. You seem to want that." There was an excruciatingly long pause. "I hope you're happy."

The latter sentence was not said sarcastically or angrily. It was sweet and you could tell he meant it.

But as with a slight, sad smile he walked away, despite Sabrina's calling his name out, she felt as though she would never be happy again.


End file.
